fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y.
Don't Edit! If You Want To Edit You Must Join My Company Unkown Developer AND I Must Say Yes DK Kart D.I.Y. (also known as Donkey Kong Racing D.I.Y) is a game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is being made by Unkown Developer, and features custom carts, courses, and battle stages! Characters Thier Are Two Files In Each Game Starter Characters *'Donkey Kong' *'Cranky Kong' *'Diddy Kong' *'Dixie Kong' *'Mario' Hidden Characters *'Baby Donkey Kong' *'Baby Mario' *'Funky Kong ' *'Kiddy Kong' *'Lanky Kong' *'Tiny Kong (64 Style)' *'Tiny Kong (DS Style)' *'Chunky Kong' *'Luigi' *'Mini DK' *'Banjo With Kazooie' *'Wrinkly Kong' *'Timber' *'King K.Rool' *'Kritter ' *'Mini Mario' *'Donkey Kong Jr.' Note: If you unlock someone it will ask: Do you want this Character? Karts Creatable Karts You can create Karts however you want. (Ex: Vehicles,Hover Vehicles, Flying Vehiclels, Invisible Vehicles, Springs,etc.) And You Can Make 100 Karts In Each File! Default Karts *Rambi *Rambi Rider *Expresso *Winky Frog *Skateboard Glider *Barrel Blast Barrels *Diddy Kong's Jetpack * Race Car (Diddy Kong Racing DS) * Flame Flyer * Peanut Gun Creatable Courses You can create stages to your liking. (Ex: Underwater Stages, Sky Stages,Land Stages,etc.) You Can Make 90 Stages In Each File Default Courses Jungle Japes Dk's House K.Lumsy's Island Mario Circuit Donkey Kong Circuit How To Unlock Baby Dk: Make Your Own Stage Baby Mario: Make Your Own Kart. Funky Kong: Race In 20 Stages. Kiddy Kong:Use 2 Of Your Karts. Lanky Kong: Make A Water Stage. Tiny Kong 64 Style: Make A Sky Stage. Tiny Kong Ds Syle: Race 30 Races. Chunky Kong: Race 45 Stages. Luigi : Race With Mario 12 Times. Mini DK: Race with DK 12 times and Cranky Kong 7 times. Banjo With Kazooie: Race 57 times. Wrinkly Kong: Have 7 Kongs. Timber: Have A Saved File Of Diddy Kong Racing DS. King K. Rool: Race In 30 Stages. Kritter: Race With King K Rool 21 Times. Mini Mario : Race With DK 65 Times. DK Jr. : Race With DK 21 Times And Cranky Kong 9 Times Grand Prix You can create prixes using your own stages or default ones. Four can be used. Non Playable Characters Pauline: You see her wave the flag each lap. Mumbo Jumbo : He helps you make a kart. Humba Wumba: She helps you make a Course. Swanky Kong: Lets You Play Battle Mode And Helps Make A Battle Stage. Tiptup Ghost : Time Trial Racer Battle Mode Is In Swanky Kong's Place Battle Stages : You Create! Thier Can Be 60 Battle Stages In Each File Time Trial You Can Race In Any Course And Set Your Fastest Time! You Race A Tiptup Ghost Downloadable Stuff You Can Download Secret Characters: T.T : 2 Months After Release Tiptup Jr: 6 Months After Release Bowser: When I Fell Like It Baby Diddy: You Must Have Code Forom The Card Game To Get Him You Can Download Default Karts: Winged Enguarde: As Soon As You Go On Expresso: 3 months later Green Dragon: Get Code From Card Game Lobster: 9 Months Later Wi-Fi Mode Race Your Friends Multi Card Play! They Can Use Thier Custom Karts Both People Take Turns Choosing Thier Custom Stage Race Your Friends ''3Ds Download Play'' Use Only: Default Karts You Choose Stage Battle Your Friends Battle Mode Same Thing As Above Just Choose Battle Stages Items Banana Peel : Common, Hence The Name Rocket : Uncommon, hence The Name Triple Banana Peel : Three Peels, Uncommon Half Shell : Common, Red Shell Half, New Boost:, Common, Hence Name Double Boost:, Hence Name, Uncommon Triple Boost: Rare, Uncommon Puddle: Common Black Puddle Spiked Bomb : Uncommon From Diddy Kong DS Bubble: Rare, Hence Name Diddy's Peanut Popgun: Rare Trivia *Default Karts Are From Diddy Kong Racing DS, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii, Barrel Blast, And Diddy's Jetpack And Animal Buddies! *The Tiptup Ghost You Can See Almost Clearly! *I Was Going To Add Tiptup In The List But Nah! *Items Are From Diddy Kong Racing DS And Mario Kart Wii *You Can Save Karts Stages And Stuff *You Can Name Karts, Courses, And Battle Stages Too 13 Spaces *Thier is Cards Too! Category:D.I.Y. Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Games